The lisinopril is an important antihypertensive drug, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4374829, whose production can be carried out by passing through an intermediate alkoxycarbonyldipeptide. In the mentioned patent the intermediate N6-(tertbutoxycarbonyl)-L-lysyl-L-proline is used, intermediate whose synthesis is not described. Wu M. T. et al. have subsequently described the synthesis of this intermediate on J. Pharm. Sci., 74, (3), 352-4, (1985), synthesis which requires complex and expensive reagents.
It has now been found that alkoxycarbonyldipeptides equal or like to that described in the prior art can be obtained in a simple manner and with good yields by using easily accessible and cheap reagents.